totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
To twoja rodzinka? Serio?!
Zgubna podróż: Saskatchewan - odcinek 4 Jack: 'Poprzednio w Zgubnej podróży Sarah zaczynała być zazdrosna o Charliego i Melisse. Podczas wyzwania uczestnicy musieli wykazać się wiedzą na temat swoich kolegów z programu i po raz pierwszy wygrały Nieuchwytne kałamarnice. Kałamarnice jednak dostali wybór: albo dokonają zamiany, albo wyślą Meduzy na ceremonie eliminacji. Chcąc się pozbyć według nich szkodnika, wybrali opcję numer jeden. W ten sposób Jordan dołączył do Meduz, a Norman do Kałamarnic. Norman namieszał w swojej nowej drużynie. Jessica chciała przekonać do siebie Seana. Taylor znalazła statuetkę nietykalności, którą przechowuje Cindy. Jak potoczą się dalsze losy bohaterów? Oglądacie Zgubną podróż! ''Czołówka. Domek Meduz Było rano, ale nikt już nie spał. Na dworze była kiepska pogoda, dlatego wszyscy postanowili zostać w domku. '''Jessica: '''Sean, nareszcie wstałeś śpiochu! Jak się spało? '''Sean: '''Spoko, dzięki? '''Sean (pokój zwierzeń): Mówiłem Jessice, że nic z tego nie będzie, ale ona nie odpuszcza. Laski na mnie lecą! Melissa (pokój zwierzeń): Jessica i Sean dzisiaj ze sobą flirtowali. Co to miało być?! Ta głupia, pusta Jessica chce mi zabrać sojucznika. Nie pozwolę jej na to! Charlie: 'Zdziwiła mnie wczorajsza nasza pierwsza przegrana. Jak to się stało? '''Sarah: '''Te pytania były durne! '''Melissa: '''Pierwszy raz się z tobą zgodzę, Sarah... '''Chloe: '''Chyba już przestało padać... To może ja się przejdę? Sean, Jessica, idziecie ze mną? ''Melissa zaczęła szeptać do Seana. '''Melissa: Sean, musimy coś omówić. Sean (pokój zwierzeń): Mam do wyboru sojusz Melissa, Sarah i Charlie albo Jessica, Chloe i Triss. Kogo mam wybrać? Nie mam pojęcia! Melissa pomimo, że jest moją koleżanką, wygląda na podstępną lisiczkę, ale z drugiej strony jakoś nie ufam drugiemu sojuszowi. ''' '''Sean: '''Wybacz Chloe, jednak zostanę w domku. '''Chloe: Ech... Jak chcesz, no to my idziemy. Idziesz Triss? Triss: Już idę. Triss, Chloe i Jessica wyszły z domku. Triss (pokój zwierzeń): Dlaczego stamtąd wyszłyśmy? No kuźwa Chryste, musiałyśmy się naradzić jak przekonać do nas Seana i tego nowego Jordana. Poza tym Jessica się wkurzyła, że Sean został z Melissą. Musimy to przemyśleć i znaleźć jakiś sposób. ' ''W domku zostali Melissa, Sarah, Charlie, Sean i Jordan. 'Charlie: '''Jordan, jesteś nowy, ale pewnie zauważyłeś, że w naszym domu jest tak jakby podział? ''Jordan kiwnął głową. '''Charlie: To super. Pierwszy podział stanowimy ja, Sarah, Melissa i Sean, a drugi Jessica, Triss i Chloe. Jeśli wybierzesz ten drugi sojusz to będzie remis, ale to ci się niezbyt opłaca, bo lepiej być w większości. Jeśli do nas dojdziesz to będziemy mieli przewagę. Co ty na to? Melissa: Pamiętaj, dziwkom się nie ufa! Jordan: Dajcie mi chwilę do namysłu. Sarah: '''Daj znać jak podejmiesz decyzję. Oby tylko ta decyzja była dla ciebie korzystna... Słońce wschodzi, idę pospacerować i złowić parę ryb, idzie ktoś ze mną? '''Charlie: '''Ja ci pomogę! '''Sarah: '''Naprawdę? Świetnie! No to w drogę. '''Sarah (pokój zwierzeń): Nie, ja wcale się nie ucieszyłam, że Charlie idzie ze mną na spacer, po prostu ucieszyłam się z tego, że chyba udało nam się przekonac Jordana. Charlie w ogóle nie jest w moim typie, w ogóle! Niech sobie lepiej idzie do tej swojej Melisski. Jessica (pokój zwierzeń): Ja sobie stałam i sobie myślałam. Nagle mnie olśniło i pomyślałam, że skoro mój sojusz jest w mniejszości to trzeba się zemścić. No to jak potem jak już wszyscy wyszli z domu to weszłam do domu i wzięłam ryby, które ktoś tam złowił i ja je wyrzuciłam, bo jak mam odpaść to te flądry pożałują. Jestem boska ja! Domek Kałamarnic Wszyscy już powstawali. Panowała dziwna atmosfera, rzadko kto się odzywał. Taylor: Tym razem musimy wygrać! Norman: 'Możesz na słówko, Cindy? '''Cindy: '''Jaa? No jasne, że mogę. ''Cindy i Norman wyszli z domu, żeby pogadać na osobności. '''Cindy (pokój zwierzeń): Nie wiem czego Norman ode mnie chce, ale muszę uważać. To reality-show, tutaj nikomu nie można ufać, nikomu! Cindy: Tak jest Norman? Norman (pokój zwierzeń): Wszyscy już mają sojusze, ja trafiłem za późno do tej drużyny. Teraz muszę tylko coś nakombinować, bo nie chcę wylecieć. Norman: '''Co myślisz o Claytonie? '''Cindy: '''Nic do niego nie mam. A czemu pytasz? '''Norman: Bo słyszałem, że ty mu się podobasz. Cindy: 'Coo? Ja? Jesteś pewien? '''Norman: '''Taak. Ale on się trochę wstydzi. '''Cindy: '''Clayton? Hmm, w sumie nie jest taki zły. ''Cindy wróciła do domu i od razu podeszła do Clayton'a. Zatrzepotała rzęsami. '''Cindy: Hej Clayton. Co słychać? Clayton: Eemm... dobrze? Cindy: '''Jesteś całkiem fajny. '''Clayton: Dzięki? Ty też jesteś.... fajna? Cindy: '''Och, nie ma się czego wstydzić, Clayton! '''Clayton: ? Taylor: Co ty wyprawiasz Cindy?! Taylor szarpnęła Cindy i wyszły z domu. Taylor: '''Czemu go podrywałaś? '''Cindy: '''Ktoś mi powiedział, że on się we mnie zakochał. '''Taylor: Nie musisz wierzyć we wszystko co powiedzą. Cindy: '''Chciałam to sprawdzić. '''Taylor: '''Ale... w sumie... Dziwnie się na ciebie patrzył, tak jakoś... inaczej. '''Cindy: '''Czyli się we mnie zakochał?! '''Taylor: '''Tego nie powiedziałam! '''Taylor (pokój zwierzeń): Ta cała Cindy przyszła tu po kasę czy po miłość?! Jeśli to prawda, że ona się podoba Clayton'owi to oznacza tylko jedno... sojusz! Mam już dość tej dziewuchy, trzeba się jej pozbyć. Tutaj nie ma miejsca na przyjaciół. Plaża Clayton i Norman spotkali się na plaży. Norman: '''Mam dla ciebie propozycję. '''Clayton: '''Hę? '''Norman: '''Jeśli pocałujesz Cindy to zrobię co tylko zechcesz. '''Clayton: Coo? Po co mam to robić? ._. Clayton (pokój zwierzeń): Norman jest dziwny. Bardzo dziwny. Nie lubię go i się go pozbędę! Jeśli cię nie lubię to już po tobie. ''' '''Norman: '''No bo wiesz... Hmm... Chcę sprawdzić jej wierność! '''Clayton: Wierność? Ale przecież wy nie jesteście razem. Norman: 'Właśnie, że jesteśmy. Od wczoraj. Ale słyszałem, że ona się w tobie zakochała, dlatego chcę to sprawdzić. '''Clayton: '''Wiadomo, każdy mnie kocha! Ale co bym dostał w zamian? ''Clayton przybliżył się do Norman'a i zatrzepotał rzęsami. '''Norman: '''Satysfakcję, że pomogłeś koledzę z drużyny? '''Clayton: No to nie... Norman: I zagłosuję na każdego kogo chcesz. Kogo chciałbyś się pozbyć? Clayton: Malcolm'a. Wczoraj w nocy mnie obraził. Muszę go wyeliminować! Norman: '''Pomogę ci w tym jeśli zrobisz to o co prosiłem. To umowa stoi? '''Clayton: No ok... Las Po lesie spacerował sobie Malcolm. Nagle ujrzał swoją rywalkę z przeciwnej drużyny - Sarah. Podszedł do niej. Malcolm: Heej... Sarah? Dobrze pamiętam? Sarah: Tak. A ty Malcolm? Malcolm: Właśnie tak! Czemu chodzisz sama po lesie? Sarah: Byłam szukać jedzenia z Charlie'm. Teraz chciałam pobyć sama, więc udałam się w to miejsce. Malcolm: Jak nadal chcesz pobyć sama to nie przeszkadzam... Sarah: Nie, zostań, trochę się boję. Malcolm: A coś się stało? Mi możesz powiedzieć, nie jestem typem osoby, która zrobi wszystko dla wygranej. Sarah: '''Wiesz, w sumie nic takiego, tylko chyba się zakochałam. '''Sarah (pokój zwierzeń): Moja drużyna gdyby się dowiedziała, że rozmawiam wrogiem to zjadłaby mnie żywcem. Ale przecież ja nie zrobiłam i nie powiedziałam nic złego. Poza tym Malcolm wygląda na miłego. Malcolm: '''To super, a jesteście razem? '''Sarah: '''Nie, nie wiem nawet czy chcę... czy on chce... Ech, nieważne! I tak nie będziemy razem, bo ta zdzira Melissa ciągle się wtrąca. '''Malcolm: '''Melissa? Masz z nią jakieś problemy? '''Sarah: Od początku za sobą nie przepadamy. Malcolm: Twoja drużyna traktuje cię nie fair, powinnaś coś z tym zrobić. Może chciałabyś dojść do naszego sojuszu? Sarah: '''Miałabym specjalnie przegrywać zadania? '''Malcolm: Niezupełnie. Nikt by się o tym nie dowiedział, nie wyeliminowaliby cię. Sarah: Muszę się nad tym zastanowić. Malcolm (pokój zwierzeń): Sarah powinna pracować dla naszej drużyny. Skoro Melissa jest dla niej wredna to dlaczego jest z nią w sojuszu? Niech się sprzeciwi, nie można być pionkiem! Sarah (pokój zwierzeń): A może Malcolm ma rację? Może powinnam zmienić sojusz na ten, który będzie traktował mnie normalnie? Melissa nie będzie mną dyrygować! Jack (przez megafon): 'Zapraszam do stołówki! Macie 20 minut na przybycie, potem 10 minut na zjedzenie, tam zostanie ogłoszone 4 wyzwanie! Stołówka ''W stołówce zebrali się wszyscy uczestnicy. Tam na nich czekał już Jack. Wszyscy zajadali się ruszającą się, białą papką. '''Jack: Mam nadzieję, że wam smakowało? Jessica: No pewnie, to smakowało lepiej niż papier toaletowy! Wszyscy zdziwieni spojrzeli na Jessice. Jessica: '''No co? Nigdy nie jedliście papieru toaletowego? '''Chloe: '''Z kim ja się zadaje... Papier toaletowy służy jako czepek, owija się nim głowę, a nie je idiotko! '''Chloe (pokój zwierzeń): Czasami mam wrażenie, że jestem jedyną myślącą osobą w tym programie. Melissa tylko przewróciła oczami. Melissa: Nie mam ochoty tego jeść, możemy przejść do wyzwania? Sarah spojrzała na Malcolm'a, a on jej mrugnął, całemu zajściu przyglądał się Charlie. Charlie: '''Do kogo on mruga? '''Sarah: Nie wiem... Pewnie do Melissy. A właśnie, co tam u twojej blondyneczki? Charlie: U mojej blondyneczki? O czym ty mówisz? Sarah: '''Ech, nieważne. '''Sean (pokój zwierzeń): Sarah na mnie leci, to widać! Jack odebrał telefon, po chwili skończył gadać. Jack: 'No dobra, naszła mała zmiana planów. Dzisiaj moja rodzinka chce mnie odwiedzić tu, na wyspie, dlatego wasze dzisiejsze wyzwanie będzie polegało na jak najmilszym przyjęciu ich. '''Melissa: '''Pff, łatwizna! ''Jack lekko się zaśmiał na słowa Melissy. '''Jack: Meduzy dostaną moją mamę i młodszego brata, a Kałamarnice babcię i ciocię. Dodatkowo dzisiaj udostępniam wam moją willę znajdującą się na końcu wyspy, gdzie będziecie musieli ich przyjąć. Macie tam kuchnie i wszystko czego potrzeba. Meduzy mają 1 piętro, a Kałamarnice 2. Drużyna, która wygra uniknie eliminacji i spędzi noc w mojej willi. O wszystkim zadecyduje moja rodzina. Malcolm: '''No dobra, a ile mamy czasu? '''Jack: Oni już są na wyspie, więc jakieś... 5 minut. Taylor: Co?! Chyba sobie jaja robisz! Jack: Nie, lepiej się pośpieszcie. Wszyscy pobiegli w kierunku luksusowej posiadłości. Przed willą Przed willą już czekali babcia, młodszy brat, mama oraz ciocia Jack'a. Ciocia: Toż fakt ile my mamy tu czekać jest karygodny! Jeśli w tej chwili ktoś nie przyjdzie to idę stąd. Babcia: Osz ty ździro, zawsze przez ciebie moja rodzina cierpiała! Tym razem nie przyniesiesz mi wstydu! Babcia rzuciła się na ciocię. Mama zaczęła gwizdać, a brat śmiać się z bójki. Mama: Trochę zgłodniałam. Jeszcze parę minut i stąd spadam. Ale chwileczkę, chwileczkę, czy na tych drzwiach jest pajęczyna?! O nie, nie, nie, tak nie będzie! Mama wyciągnęła jakiś płyn i zaczęła myć drzwi. Ścieżka 1 - w drodzę do willi Obie drużyny postanowiły się rozdzielić, Kałamarnice poszli ścieżką pierwszą, a Meduzy drugą. Xavier: '''Jesteście pewni, że to dobra droga? '''Taylor: Tak, już prawie widzę ten dom. Xavier: Co to znaczy "prawie widzę"? Taylor: Zaufaj mi, ta ścieżka jest dobra, na pewno dojdziemy prędzej niż nasi rywale. Xavier: Skoro tak mówisz... Cindy szła koło Clayton'a. Cindy: '''Och, ładny zapach, jakich perfum używasz? '''Clayton: Nie obraź się Cindy, ale zaczynasz mnie przerażać. Taylor: '''A wy tam co?! Nie ma czasu na pogawędki! '''Malcolm: '''O, właśnie, muszę wam coś powiedzieć. Namówiłem Sarah i może zgodzi się ona dołączyć do naszego sojuszu i specjalnie zawalała zadania. '''Taylor: '''Serio ta dziewczyna jest taką idiotką? No, nareszcie się na coś przydałeś Malcolm! '''Cindy: '''Nigdy nie miałam chłopaka... '''Clayton (pokój zwierzeń): Nigdy nie miałaś chłopaka, bo jesteś wariatką! Co tam ten Norman mówił? W sumie to mogę ją pocałować, bo tylko na tym zyskam... Clayton: '''A chciałabyś? '''Cindy: Czemu pytasz? Clayton: Całowałaś się kiedyś? Cindy się zaskoczyła, a Norman uśmiechnął. Norman (pokój zwierzeń): Wszystko idzie po mojej myśli. Teraz raczej nie odpadnę. Clayton szybko pocałował Cindy. Norman wszystkiemu przyglądał się ze złośliwym uśmiechem, podszedł do Xavier'a i stuknął go w ramię. Norman: '''Twój chłopak chyba woli Cindy. '''Xavier: Hę? Xavier (pokój zwierzeń): Ach, no tak, on dalej myśli, że ja i Clayton jesteśmy razem. Co za frajer! Tylko dlaczego Clayton pocałował Cindy? Myślałem, że on... hę... No wiecie, nie lubi dziewczyn. Muszę się tego dowiedzieć, mam nadzieję, że nie knuje nic z Normanem, bo wtedy już po mnie. Cindy (pokój zwierzeń): Czyli to jednak prawda co Norman mówił. Clayton mnie pocałował, a to musi coś znaczyć! Hurra, nareszcie znalazłam chłopaka! Taylor się wściekła. Taylor: 'Czy wy sobie ze mnie żartujecie?! Nie ma czasu na jakieś całusy, musimy wygrać zadanie! Jeśli odpadniemy to przez was. ''Drużyna chcąc przyśpieszyć swoje tempo zaczęła biec, na ich korzyść dom był już niedaleko nich. W końcu dotarli na miejsce, a po drużynie przeciwnej nie było ani śladu. Ścieżka 2 - w drodzę do willi Ścieżka 2, przez którą postanowili przejść Meduzy okazała się troche dłuższa. Mimo tego nie poddawali się i biegiem szukali willi. '''Melissa: Spokojnie, i tak nie przegramy z tymi frajerami, którzy przegrali trzy razy z rzędu! Melissa złowieszczo się zaśmiała. Charlie: Obyś miała rację. Charlie się uśmiechnął. Sarah: Możecie nie gadać tylko biec?! Charlie: '''A ty co taka nerwowa? '''Melissa (pokój zwierzeń): To jasne, że Sarah zakochała się w Charlie'm. Jest taka zazdrosna, chcę zobaczyć jej minę jak jej kochaneczek odpadnie, ale muszę jeszcze trochę poczekać. Otyła Triss odstawała od reszty drużyny, Jessica i Chloe próbowały nią pchnąć. Triss strasznie sapała. Triss: Nie mogę... Nie dam rady. Melissa: '''Trzeba było tyle nie żreć! Nie pozwolę, żebyśmy przez ciebie przegrali psycholko! '''Jessica: Ja lubię biegać, bo jak ja biegam ja, to mi tak fajnie biust tak skacze sobie tak. Chloe: E, no faktycznie! Triss: '''Kto wymyśla te popaprane zadania, już nie ten wiek i nie te lata żebym se skakała w tą i z powrotem, niech se ta rodzinka do mnie przyjdzie, bo co, łaskę zrobią? Łaski mi nie zrobią. '''Sean: '''Spoko laski, nie kłóćcie się! ''Sean, Triss, Jessica, Sarah i Chloe popatrzyli się za i przed siebie. Okazało się, że Charlie, Melissa oraz Jordan są już dalej na przód. '' '''Sarah: '''Musimy ich dogonić! '''Sean: Sarah, a tak w ogóle to ty masz chłopaka? Yyy... to się nagrywa? Ja nic nie mówiłem! Pozdrawiam moją najukochańszą na świecie dziewczynę Alberaneshie! Tymczasem dalej Melissa była wściekła, że pozostali się tak wleczą. '' '''Jordan: '''Też zaczynam się denerwować! Co to w ogóle ma być?! Z takim tempem to my tam nawet do jutra nie dojdziemy. '''Melissa: '''Trzeba się sprężyć. No cóż, jeśli przegramy to tylko przez nich. Ale mam nadzieję, że tak się nie stanie. '''Jordan:' Patrzcie! Dom! Jesteśmy na miejscu! Wszyscy się ucieszyli i pobiegli szybko do willi. Niestety pozostała piątka nadal była z tyłu. W końcu po 5 minutach i im udało się dobiec na miejsce. Przed willą Nieuchwytne Kałamarnice stracili dużo czasu, bo szukali rodzinki po całej willi. Dopiero potem przez okno ujrzeli, że są oni na zewnątrz. Szybko wybiegli na dwór. Babcia: '''A wy to kto? Co te dziewuchy takie rozebrane?! '''Ciocia: Nie mam pojęcia, ale to jest niedopuszczalne. Proszę mi się w tej chwili przebrać. Taylor: '''Chyba sobie śnisz. Widać kogo rodzinką jesteście. '''Ciocia: Słucham?! Co ty powiedziałaś małolato?! Nie takim tonem! Cindy wepchnęła się pomiędzy wściekłe ciocię oraz Taylor. Cindy: Spokojnie! Koleżanka miała dzisiaj męczący dzień, to dlatego zareagowała tak nerwowo. Proszę nas zrozumieć. Ciocia: '''Mam nadzieję, że to się nie powtórzy. A tak w ogóle kim jesteście? '''Xavier: Jack nas tu przysłał, bo on nie miał czasu. To my spędzimy dzisiaj z państwem dzień. Babcia: '''Przynudzacie! Lepiej zróbcie jakąś imprę! '''Ciocia: '''O nie, nie mam owy! Żadnej imprezy! '''Babcia: '''Tak, ubierzcie się w miniówy, faceci w jakieś seksi stylówy i tak właśnie się robi parapetówy! '''Ciocia: Żadnych wyzywających strojów. Absolutnie. Chcę was zobaczyć eleganckich, inaczej poczuję się urażona. Taylor: Urażona? Ciekawe czym? Tym, że jesteś.... To znaczy ja nic nie mówiłam. Taylor opanowała się i posłała cioci niewinny uśmiech. Cindy (pokój zwierzeń): To była istna masakra. Jedna chciała tego, druga tamtego, nie wiedzieliśmy co mamy robić. Drużyna poszła się przebrać, jako, że nie mieli ubrań przy sobie - postanowili skorzystać z garderoby Jack'a. Tymczasem z drugiej strony przed willą czekali mama oraz brat, którzy prawdopodobnie postanowili się przejść i dlatego opuścili ciocię oraz babcię. Meduzy już do nich przybyli. Sarah: Jestem Sarah. Państwo to pewnie rodzina Jack'a? Mama: Tak, a o co chodzi? Co mój synek znów nabroił? Sarah: 'Jack niestety nie może spędzić z wami dnia, bo ma dużo pracy, ale my chętnie go z wami spędzimy, prawda? ''Wszyscy z jej drużyny się sztucznie uśmiechnęli i pokiwali głową. '''Jordan: Taak, to prawda. Może wejdziemy do środka? Mama: No jasne. Mam nadzieję, że tam będzie porządek, bo żadnego okruszka kurzu ja nie zniosę! Melissa: '''Nie ma się pani czego obawiać. Wszystko jest posprzątane... chyba. '''Sarah: A ten słodki maluszek to kto to? Chłopiec wystawił język Sarah. Wszyscy weszli do środka. Garderoba Drużyna Kałamarnic przymierzała stroje w garderobie Jack'a i jego kucharki. Taylor: Ta grubaska ma same mega duże ubrania! Cindy: Musimy coś znaleźć. Tylko jak się ubrać żeby dogodzić i jednej, i drugiej? Malcolm: 'Ubierzcie to! ''Malcolm podał Cindy i Taylor jakieś zwykłe sukienki. '''Malcolm: Najnormalniejsze sukienki jakie znalazłem. Nie znajdziemy nic lepszego. Cindy: No niech będzie. Taylor: Co?! Chyba sobie ze mnie jaja robisz! Nie ubiorę się jak jakaś lafirynda! Xavier: Zrób to dla drużyny Taylor. Nagle Clayton wyciągnął jakieś różowe bokserki. Clayton: Patrzcie co znalazłem, są boskie! Może to ubrać? Xavier: Emm... Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to pasowało. Clayton: Szkoda. :( A tobie się podobają, Xavier? Xavier: '''Yy... Taa. '''Norman: Nieładnie tak Clayton. Każdy widział jak całowałeś Cindy. Taylor i Cindy założyły na siebie zwykłe sukienki. Taylor: Poświęcę się dla drużyny. Wyglądam jak jakaś ladacznica. Ludzie, to nie jest jakaś królewska rodzina, po co mieliśmy się w ogóle przebierać!? Nie dzierżę tych babek. Chłopacy przebrali się w eleganckie ciuchy i wyszli do gości. Willa - piętro 2 Ciocia i babcia Jack'a czekali na piętrze drugim. Uczestnicy już się tam zjawili. Ciocia osłupiała, gdy zobaczyła stroje dziewczyn. Ciocia: 'Czy wy sobie ze mnie kpicie? '''Cindy: '''Hę? '''Ciocia: '''Te sukienki są zdecydowanie za krótkie, w dodatku widać wasz dekolt. To nie jest kabaret albo klub striptizerski. '''Taylor (pokój zwierzeń): Sama jest CENZURA głupia CENZURA. Z nią się nie da wytrzymać. Jeszcze trochę i jej CENZURA. ' '''Malcolm: '''Proszę wybaczyć. A więc może porozmawiamy o Jack'u? '''Babcia: Nie przyszłam tutaj rozmawiać, tylko żreć. To co macie dla mnie dobrego do jedzenia? Malcolm: Kanapkę? Płatki? Babcia: 'Kpisz sobie ze mnie?! Wynoszę się stąd! ''Zdenerwowana babcia wzięła swoją laskę, wstała z krzesła, wyszła z domu i odjechała. '''Xavier: '''A pani też jest głodna? '''Ciocia: Poproszę sushi. Taylor: A skąd ja ci wytrzasnę sushi?! Willa - piętro 1 Na pierwsze piętro przybyła mama, brat i uczestnicy z Błyskawicznych Meduz. Brat Jack'a od razu zaczął psocić, a matka patrzeć czy gdzieś nie ma brudu. Mama: '''Jestem zszokowana. Wszędzie kurz! Mogę zadać wam parę pytań. '''Sean: No. Mów. Mama: '''Ile razy sprzątacie tu mieszkanie? '''Jordan: My tu nie mieszkamy. Mama: 'To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie. ''Brat zaczął psocić i zbił wazon. '''Sean: Spoko. Nic się nie stało. Mama: Nie no, tak nie może być. Ja będę częściej odwiedzała to miejsce, bo to niedopuszczalne, że w tym domu znajduje się tyle kurzu. Na dzisiaj dziękujemy. Mama i brat wyszli z domu. Jordan: To już koniec? Charlie: '''Na to wygląda. Mam nadzieję, że Kałamarnicom poszło gorzej. Przed sceną - ogłoszenie wyników ''Jack zebrał wszystkich przed scenę, gdzie miały zostać ogłoszone wyniki. Na scenie stali mama, brat, ciocia oraz babcia Jack'a. '' '''Jack: '''Każdy z nich da wam od 1 do 10 punktów. Osoba, która zdobędzie więcej punktów wygrywa. Proste. Zaczyniemy od Meduz! '''Mama: Było pełno brudu i kurzu. Nie dbasz zbytnio o swoje mieszkanie. Z żalem serca, ale muszę przyznać niską notę. Daję 3/10. Melissa wystawiła środkowy palec w stronę starszej kobiety. Brat: Było nudno, mogliście się bardziej postarać. 6/10. Powiedział ziewając. Jack: W sumie zdobyliście 9/20 punktów! Słabooo! Czy Kałamarnice przebiją ten wynik? A może okażą się mega frajerami? Ciocia: '''Czułam się nieswojo. Nie przystosowaliście się do moich reguł, a to ja was oceniam! 2/10. '''Babcia: '''No kurde, co ja mam wam postawić? Nie wiem kurde. Niech będzie połowa. 5/10. '''Jack: Uzyskaliście wynik 7/20. Wiedziałem, że jesteście frajerami, ale nie sądziłem, że aż takimi. 3 punkty zabrakowało wam do wygranej, a więc to wy dzisiaj kogoś wyeliminujecie... znowu. A wy Błyskawiczne Meduzy jesteście bezpieczni! Błyskawiczne Meduzy: Taaak! Po chwili wszyscy się rozeszli. Domek Meduz Wszyscy cieszyli się z wygranej. Melissa: Tamci frajerzy nie mają z nami szans. Jordan: '''Ciekawe kto odpadnie... '''Melissa: '''Nie wiem, nie znam ich zbytnio. '''Jessica: Ojej, przegraliśmy? Ja głosuję na Melissę, bo jest wredną żmiją i taką niemiłą jest! Melissa: '''Wygraliśmy debilko! '''Chloe: Nie wyzywaj jej! Jordan: 'Ja chyba pójdę się przejść. ''Jordan wyszedł z domku. '''Melissa: '''Nie wydaje się wam on jakiś dziwny? '''Charlie: '''No teraz to było trochę dziwne... Ale o czym myślisz? '''Melissa: On jest z nami najkrócej i tamtych zna bardziej, może ma z nimi sojusz? Charlie: '''Nie wiem, ale w sumie to jest dosyć prawdopodobne. '''Sarah: '''Przesadzacie. '''Melissa: Bronisz go? A może też jesteś w zmowie z nim?! Sarah: 'Co?! '''Charlie: '''Melissa, wydaje mi się, że trochę przesadzasz. ''Sarah się zarumieniła. '''Sarah: Dzięki, że mnie obroniłeś Charlie. Triss zaczęła sapać. Melissa: '''Możesz przestać sapać? '''Chloe: '''Bez urazy, ale to obrzydliwe! To jest niemodne! '''Triss: '''Po tym dzisiejszym zadaniu strasznie się zmachałam. Wybaczcie. '''Sean: Spoko laska! Sarah zaczęła nerwowo czegoś szukać. Sarah: '''Ostatnio złowiłam z Charlie'm ryby i przynieśliśmy je tu, gdzie one są?! '''Sarah (pokój zwierzeń): To pewnie sprawka Melissy, tylko ona jest taka wredna! Na pewno sama zjadła ryby, żebyśmy my nie mieli czego jeść! Jessica (pokój zwierzeń): Ups... Hehe, to ja wyrzuciłam te ryby, no ale no skąd ja miałam niby wiedzieć, że dzisiaj wygramy i nie odpadnę? Ja tego nie widziałam, bo żadnym nie jestem wróżbitą, to nie moja wina i weźcie odwalcie się ode mnie. ''' '''Triss: '''O matulu, co my będziemy teraz jeść? Kto wyrzucił te ryby?! '''Jessica: Ej, w ogóle jaka beka, jaka zadyma, nie? Chloe: A ty wiesz kto ukradł te ryby? Jessica: '''Nom, ja nie wiem. Domek Kałamarnic ''Na dworze było zimno, dlatego wszyscy siedzieli w domku. Każdy myślał kogo wywalić z gry. '' '''Taylor: Mam już dosyć tego przegrywania! Jesteście do niczego, najchętniej wyrzuciłabym was wszystkich! Malcolm: Uspokój się. Przegraliśmy tylko o 3 punkty, nie było tak źle. Taylor: Nie było tak źle?! Nieważne o ile, ale przegraliśmy i musimy odesłać kogoś do domu! Cindy z Clayton'em gdzieś wyszła, Xavier, Norman i Taylor poszli za nimi. W domku został tylko Malcolm. Malcolm (pokój zwierzeń): Gdzie oni wszyscy poszli?! Ech, mogę dzisiaj odpaść, bo nie jestem z nikim w sojuszu, a pewnie niektórzy już spiskują przeciwko mnie. Mogę jedynie liczyć, że Taylor doceni to, że próbowałem namówić Sarah na naszą stronę i nie wylecę... Brzeg plaży Pozostali z drużyny Kałamarnic zebrali się tutaj. Taylor: 'A ty co podsłuchujesz?! ''Taylor krzyknęła do Norman'a, który nie należał do nich sojuszu. 'Norman: '''Ja? Ja nic nie podsłuchuję, tylko przechodziłem... ''Norman odszedł i schował się gdzieś w krzaki, żeby podsłuchiwać rozmowę z ukrycia. Niewiele jednak słyszał. '''Cindy: No to na kogo głosujemy? Xavier: Na Normana! Taylor: 'Norman może nam się jeszcze przydać... Lepiej zagłosujmy na Malcolma. '''Taylor (pokój zwierzeń): Nie podoba mi się to, że Xavier zaczął się rządzić. W dodatku wprowadził do naszego sojuszu Clayton'a, po co nam on?! ' 'Cindy: '''Muszę do toalety... Zaraz wracam, zaczekajcie. ''Cindy poszła w kierunku toalety. '''Taylor: '''A teraz mów czemu ją pocałowałeś. Przecież wiem, że ona ci się nie podoba. '''Clayton: Hę? Taylor: Jeśli nie chcesz dzisiaj odpaść to powiedz prawdę. Clayton: 'Grozisz mi?! Chyba się zapomniałaś, to ja rządzę tą wyspą! Jestem najlepszy, pogódź się z tym. ''Taylor z trudem powstrzymywała śmiech. '''Taylor: Czy ja się przesłyszałam? Zrobisz jak chcesz, ale jeśli nie zagłosujesz tak jak chcemy to już nie masz miejsca w naszym sojuszu, w którym jest większość drużyny. Taylor pociągnęła gdzieś Xavier'a i zaczęła mu coś szeptać na ucho. Taylor: Może ty do niego dotrzesz. Tobie prędzej powie czemu ją pocałował. Xavier i Clayton poszli się przejść. Xavier: '''Serio podoba ci się Cindy? '''Clayton: '''Co ty, nie! Ale podoba mi się ktoś inny... '''Xavier: '''To czemu ją pocałowałeś? '''Clayton: '''To... to... To przez Normana! Po prostu musimy dzisiaj na niego zagłosować, tyle. '''Xavier: Norman? Wiedziałem, że on coś knuje. Musi dzisiaj wylecieć. Teraz tylko musimy namówić Taylor. Domek Kałamarnic Gdy Clayton i Taylor wrócili do domku zastali tam tylko Normana. Taylor: '''Dobra, chłopaki, muszę z wami pogadać. '''Clayton: '''O czym? '''Taylor: '''Mam dosyć Xavier'a i jego rządzenia się, niech zrozumie, że nie jest królem. Chcę się go pozbyć. Denerwuje mnie. '''Clayton: '''Coo? Ale czemu? Jesteś pewna, że to dobry ruch? '''Taylor: Niczego nie byłam bardziej pewna! To jak, wchodzicie w to? Norman: Jasne, od początku chciałem wywalić Xavier'a. Taylor: Clayton? Clayton: No... niech będzie. Taylor: 'Tylko mnie nie zawiedź. Poinformujcie Malcolm'a, na pewno się zgodzi, wtedy będziemy mieli przewagę liczebną i Xavier odpadnie. Ceremonia eliminacji ''Cała przegrana drużyna zerała się na ceremonię eliminacji, gdzie czekał już na nich Jack. Niespodziewanie za krzakami wszystkiemu przyglądał się Jordan, który najwyraźniej był bardzo ciekawy kto odpadnie... '''Jack: Zjawiliście się tutaj, bo przegraliście wyzwanie. Musicie wybrać jedną osobę, która wróci do domu, osoba ta uda się do Samolotu Wstydu i odleci stąd... na zawsze! Czas głosować. Taylor (szeptem do Clayton'a): Nie zawiedź mnie. Wszystko zależy od ciebie. Clayton (pokój zwierzeń): Mam decydujący głos. Na pewno nie wszyscy będą zadowoleni z tej decyzji, ale musiałem wybrać jedną ze stron, głosuję na... Jack: Głosy są już przeliczone. Pierwszą piankę dostaje... Zaczęła grać dramatyczna muzyka. Jack: ...Malcolm! Malcolm: 'Uff... ''Malcolm odetchnął. 'Jack: '''Kolejna pianka wędruje do... .. . ''Taylor i Clayton'a! 'Taylor: '''Wiadomo. '''Jack: '''Zostali tylko Norman, Cindy i Xavier. Kto zdobędzie przedostatnią piankę? Będzie to... ''Przybliżenie na twarze zagrożonych. '''Jack: '''Cindy! Jesteś bezpieczna! A z programem pożegna się... ... ..... .... ... .. . Norman! Wylatujesz! '''Norman & Taylor: '''Co?! '''Taylor: To są chyba jakieś żarty! Xavier zadowolony złapał swoją piankę, przygnębiony Norman udał się do Samolotu Wstydu i odleciał. 'Jack: '''Czy sojusze nadal będą trwały, a może się rozpadną? Czy uczestnicy Meduz dowiedzą się, że to Jessica wyrzuciła ryby? Czy Kałamarnice znowu zawalą zadanie zostając przy tym jedną z najgorszych drużyn w historii? Żeby się tego przekonać oglądajcie Zgubną... Podróż... Saskatchewan! ''Napisy końcowe. Kategoria:Zgubna podróż: Saskatchewan - odcinki